


Patina

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dolls, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobia, Horror, M/M, Mental Health Issues, dildo, objectophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel names it Dean and loves him the most although it is just a wooden toy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patina

It is Gabriel who brings the gift, from the land of the lion manned dragons and jade statues. It is a full sized human shaped wooden doll, sitting on a chair. It also has a fully erect penis that rises from its lap. The doll’s face is painted garishly and a cloth is wrapped loosely around it. For Gabriel it is a joke to play on his youngest brother who is quite odd but still loved my most of the family. Castiel takes one look at it and immediately falls in love and thanks Gabriel so profusely that Gabriel actually blushes. 

Castiel is the youngest child of Lord Milton, and the last in line to his fortune, and that is how Michael likes him, the eldest of the Milton’s children. Even though he is quite old, he is yet to take a wife, for he is a perfectionist and would only marry the most unspoilt of women. Anna and Hannah have been properly married off to other lords far off, with appropriate dowries and no reason to ever return home. Lucifer was married as well, to a common girl that he fell in love with, from their own town. Father had been alive then, and had not quite approved, but no one could precisely control Lucifer.

Gabriel was a love bastard, flirting with every lass with twenty mile radius and no deliberate plans to settle down soon, even though he was fast approaching the age when it would be appropriate to do so, and join their ancestral business as well. But no, Gabriel was too busy sowing wild oats and buying gag gifts for his youngest brother who would be partly impressed and partly exasperated at Gabriel over them. Michael regarded Castiel as a blot on their name and much preferred it when he stayed in his quarters, the library his sole station. 

Lucifer and Gabriel both loved Castiel even if he was not quite right. He felt no compunction to look at belles and swoon over them, no, his eyes would sweep the lords carrying the belles or just talking and he would show such a hunger that the Miltons have completely forbidden him to go out of his quarters. Two male servants, Inias and Ephram were to look after him and cater to all, all of his needs and their discretion were bought over with huge donations to their households. Michael was not fond of them, but they keep Castiel away from the general masses.

Castiel had tutors who came to teach him at his house, always female and he was always courteous. He would listen to all their lessons and their advice and do as he is told and was termed as a very bright young man. Gabriel and Lucifer were very proud over those words. Castiel was just happy he could make his brothers happy. And despite what Michael thought of Inias and Ephram, they were good friends to Castiel, and always managed to procure things for him that he enjoyed, like the book which showed how men pleasured themselves and with other men, or the salve and the curved thick stick that Inias got him to play with.

So Castiel was content with his life and the way it went on. Then came the doll. It was truly fascinating to Castiel. There were knobs behind the head so that the eyes could be moves, well oiled joints in the shoulders so that the hands could be moved up and down and even expanded if needed be. The same with the legs and the wooden penis had the capacity to be screwed lower so that the length diminished a bit. Gabriel didn’t quite think that Castiel would start using it for its intended use, but thought that he would just decorate his room with it or something.

Castiel had Ephram take off the head and take it to a friend of Ephram that Castiel had heard about of, a man who worked in the theatre and it was his job to make the ladies looks beautiful and the men brutal with the correct amount of rogue and powder. Castiel gave him the instruction that the garish paint be taken off, the face sanded smooth and then decked in makeup enough to look like the vaudeville actor who Castiel had once seen when he went with his father and get the doll’s face to mimic that particular actor.

Ephram did as he was told and he brought back a brilliantly painted and then burnished wooden head that showed false lashes on the artfully drawn eyes and the full quiver of the lips and the smooth cheeks that sent a frisson of pleasure through Castiel when he put his own cheek there. The lips were dipped into ma cupid bow and looked soft under the pink hue. The girth of the spread thighs were enough that Castiel could easily sit on them even without doing anything about the wooden dildo, either pushing it to the front of his crotch or behind his ass. 

It took Castiel two days to push in the wooden dildo while it was lowered the most and he was in ecstasy. It fit so well inside him, as if it were a part missing from him. He could shove down as slow or hard as he wanted and Dean, for that what he had named the wooden doll, would just watch him with his still face and eyes. It didn’t matter to Castiel, who just pulled Deans’ stiff wooden hands over his back as if Dean was holding him and try to kiss his lips, sucking at the polished wood. He got so enamoured with Dean that he spend whole days on his lap, his books forgotten, rocking against him when he wanted to get off and otherwise just letting it rest inside him.

He got Inias to get him many bottles of the soothing salve and it was as if he were insane. He would forego food, clothes, his beloved books just so he could sit on Dean’s lap and make ride him and talk with him, carving out a personal corner of the world where only he and Dean existed. Gabriel threatened to take away the doll when Castiel started talking about how Dean had been moving his eyes without Castiel touching the knobs in the back of his head. He stopped telling his brothers anything after that, not letting them know how Dean’s hands went tight over him when he placed them around him and how he could almost feel a slight breeze coming from Dean’s mouth.

So he didn’t tell anyone anything, in fact stopped talking to anyone else other than Dean, who he would clean with love, oil his joints and unscrew his dildo and clean it every day thoroughly. And Castiel could feel movement under him when he sat on Dean and felt the give in Dean’s lips when he kissed him, telling the wooden toy how he loved Dean, how he loved Dean so much that some days it hurt his chest just to think about. And Castiel would feel phantoms touches over his body, as if Dean were trying to sooth him. Castiel was without any doubt that Dean was coming alive, gaining movement for Castiel and he couldn’t be happier. 

Then Castiel made the mistake of telling some of these things to Gabriel when he came to see him and Gabriel only saw the haze of madness dancing in his youngest brother’s eyes. He actually professed to love a wooden doll, with a detachable dildo, because he had no one else to love like that. Gabriel regretted that he ever got the doll for Castiel and told Lucifer all that Castiel had told him. Lucifer was instantly curious. He asked if Gabriel had seen sny such behaviour from the doll and when Gabriel admitted that he hadn’t, he decided to something definite about the doll.

Meanwhile, the doll would creak even when Castiel was not nearby, as if attempting to stand up from the chair it’s wooden hulk was placed on. It made noises from its mouth and its skin was getting softer, lips definitely answering Castiel’s kisses. So imagine his horror when he wakes up one night and sees Inias and Ephram drag Dean away from the room. He jumped from the bed and went after them, screaming for Dean. Lucifer who was standing nearby caught him and wrapped his hands around Castiel while Castiel, Lucifer and Gabriel watched Inias pour oil onto the wooden doll, Castiel screaming all the while for them to stop.

They didn’t listen to him and after Inias finished pouring all the oil thoroughly, Ephram flicked on a match and with a back glance at Castiel that conveyed his condolences at his red face that was wet from his streaming tears while he begged and begged his brother to not do this, prayed to Inias and Ephram to stop and for god to intervene in this cruel crime. Ephram looked once at Lucifer who gave a grave nod, the doll rattling in the sudden wind that the brothers didn’t feel from the veranda. 

Ephram threw the lit match on the wooden doll and everyone’s heart stilled except Castiel who was screaming and crying loudly now because the wooden doll began to scream as well. It was inhuman, sounding like jagged pieces of wood rubbing together and creating loud friction. They could only stare as the doll began to jerk around like a human, Lucifer and Gabriel going white and rock still while Castiel just screamed ‘Dean Dean Dean’ over and over again. Inias and Ephram were on the ground, praying loudly, their shock colouring theri faces white, and the fire burned brightly, crackling like it were just a bundle of dry kindle. 

The screams stopped by the time the wood was half burned away and Castiel was just hanging off from Lucifer’s hands that were around his chest, the only thing keeping him upright while he gave big heaving sobs. Then a voice, scratchy and hoarse, as if with unuse, called out ‘Cas...’ and Castiel began to scream again. He didn’t know what happened after that as he lost all consciousness. By the time he woke up, only a pile of ash remained, with bits of charred bones shinning through the grey powder.   
\  
Castiel never got ok after that. He stopped talking altogether, barely ate unless Inias or Ephram force fed him and didn’t pick up one book. Lucifer and Gabriel were full of remorse at not believing Castiel, but there was nothing they could do now. Castiel would just lay in his bed or come out to the garden corner where they burned Dean and stare at the bald spot. It took him a few weeks to notice that a new sapling was growing from that place and when he did, he got slightly better, talking care of the plant while it grew in fits and bouts. When it reached his waist height, Castiel started calling the plant Dean and everyone else started to notice how it would lean into Castiel whenever he was near it.

**Author's Note:**

> Pinocchio and a manga that I'd read and don't remember the name of has been the inspiration for this. unbetaed. Thank you for reading! Comment if you liked.


End file.
